


Juice Boxes

by purplecrystalgem



Series: ARMS Drabbles [1]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pining, not really shippy but ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecrystalgem/pseuds/purplecrystalgem
Summary: Mechanica’s juice complication is solved rather swiftly.





	Juice Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> just a thought I had the other day while drinking a juice box with my sis. not really shippy, but mechanica’s crush is implied. very self-indulgent, don't like don't read!

Mechanica smiles as she hands Lola the juice box; the perspiration slides down its sides and falls onto her dress. 

Their fingers graze against one another when Lola reaches out to take it and Lola smiles back twice as big. It makes Mechanica’s heart flutter. She likes the feeling. 

Lola pulls the plastic-wrapped straw off the box and begins to tear the plastic to free her sipping utensil. Mechanica does the same. Only she takes it in her fist and hits it on her leg to push the straw out the plastic. 

Lola’s the first one to poke her straw in her box. She takes her first sip just as Mechanica pokes her straw in. 

Mechanica raises the straw to her lips, but stops when her eyes land on Lola. 

Lola’s pink lips close around her straw a second time. Mechanica watches for a few seconds, but looks away when Lola’s eyes dart up and meet her own. 

She takes this time to sip from her own box. The fruity sweetness sends her taste buds to a euphoric state.  It’s likely full of preservatives and artificial flavors, but that’s the least of her worries right now.

Soon, she’s met by the sound of her juice box having ran dry. Very disheartening.

But a warm touch on her wrist bucks Mechanica right back up. Lola’s bright eyes stare back at her, and in her other hand is another juice box.

Mechanica’s juice complication is solved rather swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short, but i hope y'all enjoyed it! please leave comments!!


End file.
